HTE: Characters
This is the HTE page for characters. This'll go more in depth about characters and how to create/make/edit them. Rules for creating Characters *''Don't (And I mean don't)'' use others ideas. It is okay though if you make your own version of things. Just add some new ideas to your version to really make it your own. * For example Xicor isn't an original idea anymore and neither is Goku. But making your own version of things, you can make them original. Samples (DON"T COPY): Xicor (Chix777's Version), Goku (BlazeFireXXXX's Version), Uub (Chix777's Version), etc. *Make sure you take your time. Good characters aren't always made at once. Take your time and edit the page frequently, even if you're just adding one sentence a day or so. It'll help make your page better. *Practice makes perfect. Don't be discouraged if your pages aren't as good as experienced users; it takes time to be that good. *Try not to make your character overpowered. Sure you can make your character as strong as you want, but you don't have to make the character powerful enough to destory two universes! But keep in mind, your character can be overpowered if you want. Its your character and as long as it doesn't break the rules, you can give it the most power possible if you want! *Try to make your characters with varying strengths and powers. That way when you make fan-fictions or even joint fan-fictions with other users there can be an interesting and developed plot. If your characters can beat everyone or almost everyone, try making joint a fan-fiction battle with other users 'devastingly powerful' characters. That'll be a great thing, wouldn't it? *Give your character strengths and weaknesses. Unless they were like a perfect creation, every single being must have some weakness. They have to be beatable. *Pictures don't make the page, detailed words do. Don't be discouraged because you don't have pictures, a great character can be born without them! *Try to have your character follow a theme of some sort, broad or narrow, it doesn't matter. If you're planning to make a comedy page, make us laugh! If you're focusing on poison, try to have his attacks and abilities focus on that area as well. Mantura Cikguru, for example, is based entirely on the theme of Spirituality. *Focus on abilities. Everyone uses Ki, so how is your character different? Rather than focusing on different power outputs or a million Super Saiyan forms, it would be better if you decided to create unique abilities of your own. It is not the power of the character that counts, but the substance and ability to fight against those of equal power, which matters. *Most importantly, try to have explanations for every single one of your abilities, or describe unique ways or styles in which your character uses his powers. If your character is just a page on multiple godlike powers, or a simple listing of "Reality Warping, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, etc", it wouldn't strike people as impressive or well-done. Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki Category:HTE